smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurf Impersonators/Part 4
"By the following day, the bridge was ready to be open, and so also was Hogatha's surprise for us when we would smurf over the bridge," Narrator said. "She was already there before most of the other Smurfs were, though we didn't know why at first. Soon Papa Smurf showed up to smurf us an inauguration speech before he smurfed the ribbon." As Narrator continued, Polaris saw in his mind the Smurfs gathered around the side of the bridge where there was a red ribbon tied across its entrance. Hogatha stood there holding a piece of string that was attached to a few surprises that were attached to the underside of the bridge in the middle. Soon Papa Smurf showed up, and the Smurfs clapped as he stood near the entrance of the bridge with a pair of scissors. "My dear little Smurfs, this is indeed a grand occasion," he announced. "It's thanks to your hard smurf that we were able to smurf together this smurf of art which will finally allow us to smurf to the other side." Hogatha rolled her eyes upon hearing the speech. If I never hear the word "smurf" again, it will be too soon, she said quietly to herself, laughing and snorting. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for," Papa Smurf stated as he held up the pair of scissors. "I hereby dedicate this bridge to all Smurfdom in the Smurf Village." He cut the ribbon in half, allowing the Smurfs to cheerfully begin crossing over it to the other side of the river. "Toodle-loo, my little blue suckers," Hogatha said with a vicious smile on her face as she pulled the cord that opened all the surprises that were attached under the bridge while the Smurfs were crossing it. She plugged her ears and shut her eyes, expecting for the surprises to go off, but to her surprise, they didn't. "La, la, la la la la, sing a smurfy song...la, la, la la la la, smurf it all day long," the Smurfs sang as they crossed the bridge unharmed. Hogatha dropped to the ground in another temper tantrum, frustrated that her plan didn't work. "Ooooh, some sneaky dishonest little Smurf must have sabotaged my sabotage!" she fumed. "Hey, Snorty, what are you doing over there?" Vanity called back. "Come on." "You're going to miss out if you don't join us, laddie," Duncan added. Hogatha wasn't in the best of spirits when she started to cross over the bridge. "I must find another plan that will work. I must..." But as she reached the middle of the bridge, the surprises exploded, the bridge snapped in two, and Hogatha found herself screaming as she fell into the river. "Michty me, did you smurf that, laddies?" Duncan said. "The bridge just blew up as Snorty was crossing over it." "Great Smurfiny Crickets, where is the poor Smurf?" Tapper asked as he looked down at the river. "I hope that he's all right." "Look! There he is!" Smurfette cried out as she saw Hogatha's head pop up to the surface. "Help, Smurfs, help! Save me!" Hogatha cried out as she was being pulled away by the river's currents. "Don't worry, Snorty Smurf, I'll save you," Hefty said as he went down to the river's edge and dove in, swimming as fast as he could to grab the Smurf before he got carried too far downstream. Hogatha grabbed a hold of Hefty's shoulders, but the current was too strong for Hefty to swim back to shore. "Smurf a hold of this rope, Hefty," Papa Smurf said as he threw a rope into the water for Hefty to grab. Hogatha continued to hold on to Hefty for dear life as Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs joined together to pull the two Smurfs to shore. "Are you all right there, laddie?" Duncan asked as Hogatha and Hefty shook out the water that was in them from being in the river. "That was quite a scare you smurfed us back there, Snorty," Jokey said, sounding concerned. "Uh, yeah, we would have lost you smurfing down the river if it wasn't for Hefty," Clumsy said. "Don't worry, Snorty...we'll smurf good care of you once we're back in the village," Smurfette said as she and Tapper helped Hogatha back to her feet. "Nothing that a blanket and a good smurf of smurfberry tea couldn't fix, my friend," Tapper said, noticing that his fellow Smurf was shivering. As the Smurfs headed back to the village, Papa Smurf stayed at the river's edge, curious about something. "Now what could have possibly caused the bridge to collapse?" he asked himself, before he noticed that a piece of Jokey's gift box was floating downstream. He pulled it out of the water and examined it closely. ----- Outside Tapper's Tavern, Hogatha was sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her and a cup of smurfberry tea sitting on a table next to her. She only drank a few sips of the tea, not liking the flavor of smurfberries, but at least grateful to be out of the water. Smurfette sat next to Hogatha, watching over her while she recuperated. The witch sneezed, making Smurfette feel sorry for her fellow Smurf. "Oh, you poor thing," Smurfette said, holding Hogatha's hand. "You're going to feel much better soon, I promise you." "I don't know why you would even care about me," Hogatha said as she continued to shiver from the cold shock of the water. "I care about all my fellow Smurfs no matter how annoying they may be, Snorty," Smurfette replied. "I'm going to be beside you through the worst of smurfs as long as you remain with us." "Uh, thank you, Smurfette," Hogatha said before she sneezed again. I just wish I didn't have this blonde bluebell always casting her eyes upon me, she thought to herself. Tapper joined Hogatha and Smurfette outside. "Now I wonder what could have caused the bridge to collapse like that," Tapper said. "It's like some evil spirit is at smurf here." "An evil spirit?" Smurfette asked. "But why would an evil spirit cause a bridge to explode?" "I am not sure why or even how, my dear Smurfette," Tapper replied. "But I had that unsmurfy feeling in my spirit since yesterday that something like this was going to happen, and if we don't find out what the cause of it is, we could be doomed." "Oh dear," Smurfette moaned. "I'm not sure that I like the smurf of that happening to us." Suddenly the three of them could hear Harmony's horn summoning all the Smurfs together around Papa Smurf's speaking mushroom. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, maybe Papa Smurf has found something of importance about this event," Tapper said. "We might as well go find out together, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Come along, Snorty." The three joined the other Smurfs around the speaking mushroom as Papa Smurf made his announcement. "Smurfs, I have some shocking news. Today's accident at the bridge was no accident. It was a deliberate act of sabotage, and I have evidence that somebody must be behind it." He showed all the Smurfs the fragment of one of Jokey's surprises, which made the crowd gasp. "Hey, that's one of my surprises," Jokey said, sounding very surprised. "One of your surprises?" Harmony said. "Then you must have smurfed up the bridge!" "But it wasn't me!" Jokey protested. "I swear I didn't smurf it!" "But if it wasn't you, Jokey Smurf, then who smurfed it?" Greedy asked. There was a tumult of accusatory voices all aimed at Jokey Smurf before Papa Smurf silenced them. "I honestly don't know who's responsible for this, my little Smurfs. All I know is that there is a smurf among us, and whoever that smurf is, he's going to smurf dearly for what he has smurfed." Hogatha felt as if Papa Smurf's eyes were staring directly at her, ready to expose her for the fake Smurf that she was. She cowered within the blanket she was covered in and started to sneak away quietly, allowing the Smurfs to discuss the incident with each other without her being a witness to it. It's getting dangerous around here, she said quietly to herself. I'd better plot my revenge elsewhere. But as Hogatha was sneaking away from the crowd, she didn't notice that her fake tail fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Jokey was dealing with a bunch of Smurfs turning their backs on him, not willing to believe anything he had to say about his lack of involvement with the incident on the bridge. He turned to the only few Smurfs among his peers that he felt would listen to him. "Tapper, Duncan, you've got to believe that I had nothing to smurf with the bridge collapsing," Jokey pleaded. "I may be a little nasty with my pranks, but I would never smurf any of my fellow Smurfs in danger like that. I swear that it's the truth." "Somehow I believe you are smurfing the truth, my fellow Jokey," Tapper said. "But if Jokey's not responsible for the bridge collapsing, then who's the Smurf that smurfed up the surprises under the bridge?" Duncan asked. "I am certain that we'll smurf to the truth of who's responsible for this, Duncan," Tapper said. "If what I'm smurfing in my spirit is true, the culprit is smurfing for another opportunity to strike at us, and we must stop him before it's too late." ----- A little later on, Clumsy and Dimwitty were walking together, talking with each other. "Gosh, I wonder why Jokey would be so mean as to smurf up a prank like that?" Clumsy said. "Who knows what smurfs on in Jokey's mind, Clumsy?" Dimwitty replied. "I'm just not sure if it was really him this time, though." "But if it wasn't him, then who was it?" Clumsy asked. "I don't know," Dimwitty said. "All I can say is that I don't think it was Jokey smurfing up this prank this time." "Boy, this is one of the times that I wish that I was as smart as Papa Smurf," Clumsy said as he stroked his chin while trying to think. "You and me both, Clumsy, you and me both," Dimwitty said in agreement. Then suddenly Clumsy stepped on something that made him slip and fall to the ground. "Whoa, you better watch where you smurf there, buddy," Dimwitty said as the object fell into Clumsy's hand. Clumsy looked at the object, wondering what it was. "Gosh, it looked like some Smurf lost their tail," he guessed. "A Smurf losing their tail?" Dimwitty asked, bewildered. "How is that even possible?" "Uh-oh...quick, Dimmy, check to see if I still have a tail," Clumsy said, sounding worried. Dimwitty looked at Clumsy's behind. "You're safe there, Clumsy. That tail wasn't yours anyway." "And you've still got yours, too," Clumsy said as he looked at Dimwitty's behind. "So the question is, who's tail is this?" "I don't know, but I think you'd better show Papa Smurf right away," Dimwitty suggested. Clumsy decided to do just that. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" Clumsy cried out, attracting the village leader's attention as he quickly approached. "Me and Dimmy found what smurfs like a tail. Could this be your tail or anybody else's?" "A tail?" Papa Smurf exclaimed as he took the object Clumsy handed him and examined it. "The name of a Smurf...why didn't I think of it? We must have a fake Smurf among us!" "A fake Smurf? Oh, how is that even possible, Papa Smurf?" Clumsy asked, wondering. "Clumsy, turn around," Papa Smurf ordered. Clumsy turned around, and Papa Smurf saw Clumsy's tail and pinched it, causing the young Smurf to yelp in pain. "OUCH! Why did you smurf that?" Clumsy asked, sounding a bit upset. "To see if your tail was real," Papa Smurf answered. "A fake Smurf would not have cried out even if this fake tail was still attached to him. Quick, get Harmony to summon all the Smurfs together...this is an important bit of news that must be smurfed immediately." "Uh, yes, Papa Smurf, right away," Clumsy said as he ran to get Harmony. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Impersonators chapters